On the Wings of Angels
by Hincaru
Summary: Mokona senses a feather and drops the group in a world of gods. Sakura's double is a goddess /psych/ married to Syaoran /Cupid/ and the feather is constantly moving! Can the group find the feathers before they are forced to leave the land of the gods?
1. The Capture

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, or Card Captors, and I have no idea where the legend of Cupid and Psych came from, haha.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This story references another story I wrote called "In the Arms of Angels" if you have read that story this one wont be too hard to understand. But in case you haven't, and choose not to read it, I will add notes where it is necessary to help you understand what characters represent what gods. I hope you enjoy my story!

chapter 1: The Capture.

* * *

"Mokona Modoki ready to go! WaaaaaaHooooo!"

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fay were on their way to a new world, still in search of Sakura's feathers. The search in the world they were leaving had turned them up short, no feather to show for their time, but their hopes were high for the next world. But, as usual, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

\\

After what seemed only a few seconds of traveling the group fell, rather ungracefully, into a field of flowers.

"YAY! I got to the new world!" Mokona praised himself.

"Why don't you learn where to land, furball?" Kurogane yelled.

Mokona flew over and landed in Fay's arms, just as he stood up. "Kurgie is being mean to me Fay Fay." he pouted.

"That was a rather long fall, but I don't see the reason to be angry Kuro-pu" Fay said with his usual smile.

"Are you ok, princess?" Syaoran asked, helping Sakura to her feet.

"I am fine." she smiled sweetly. "You cushioned my fall." she giggled slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Of course." Syaoran replied with a shy smirk.

"I wonder were we are." Fay asked happily, looking around at the millions of flowers and the winding river cutting through the field.

"I don't know, but it's too frilly for my taste." Kurogane said scowling at the flowers.

"Well, first things first." Syaoran said. "Mokona, do you sense a feather here?"

"Hmn..."Mokona concentrated for a moment before his eyes opened wide. "There is a feather here! But it seems like it is far away." his voice at first sounded happy, but it turned to a pout towards the end.

"Far away?" Syaoran looked slightly worried.

"Great, these stupid flowers go on for an eternity! How th' hell are we supposed to find a feather in this mess?" Kurogane asked angrily.

"We could start there." Fay pointed behind the others in the group, his smile was wide.

There in the distance stood what seemed to be a huge castle. It shined like something none of them had ever seen before. They were all caught up admiring the castle (other then Kurogane, who more questioned how it was he didn't see it before hand.)

Suddenly Sakura let out a yell. Syaoron's attention went straight to her. She looked as if an invisible force was tugging her by her arm.

"P-princess!" Syaoron prepared to fight, but at that moment some invisible hand wrapped around his wrist, then another around his other arm. The force was too powerful to fight against. He looked to Kurogane and Fay for help, but they too were being pulled towards the castle by invisible hands.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called back to him as she was being pulled away.

"Princess! NO!" He yelled struggling with all of his might to get to her, he kicked his strong legs behind him to try and attack the force that was keeping him from his princess. He landed one kick on the invisible creature before two more hands seized his ankles and he was lifted straight off of the ground and carried more quickly towards the castle. He squirmed and struggled and yelled for the Princess. As long as he heard her voice he knew she was ok.

"Get your hands off of me." Kurogane yanked away from the invisible hands for a moment before an even tighter grip seized his leg and yanked him off of his feet and drug him towards the castle. He yanked and pulled as hard as he could and yet he couldn't free himself from the invisible force. He reached for his sword to attack, but suddenly his sword was yanked from him and floated a few feet ahead of him, as if it were being carried. He dug his elbows into the ground to try and stop himself from being drug, but all that did was tear up grass and dirt and skin his elbows. He couldn't escape.

Mokona was near Fay. He stood no chance of escaping, and he wailed for help. Fay managed to slip away from his captor and run up to Mokona, and in one swift motion he kicked the invisible thing that held Mokona, causing it to drop the little creature. Fay grabbed him quickly and held him in his arms. He turned and began to run towards Kurogane, the next closest friend, and he would attempt to free him as well. Fay felt what seemed like a constant grabbing at his clothes from the invisible hands, but he always managed to be one step ahead. Finally he caught up to Kurogane as he was being drug by his foot across the ground. Kurogane kicked with his free foot, obviously hitting his captor over and over again, yet the captor didn't set him free. His captor didn't even seem to miss a step, as if his kicks felt like nothing at all. Fay thought that maybe one swift kick to the captor's head may cause him to let Kurogane go. Even if it was only for a moment, that is all the two of them needed to get the upper hand. Fay swiftly kicked. His foot made impact, yet there was no reaction. Fay looked astonished by this fact, but before his foot could even land again cold arms wrapped around his, pinning Mokona in his arms, and making it so Fay couldn't move.

The whole team was being drug towards the castle, and no matter how much they fought, they couldn't escape.

* * *

Chapter 1: end

Please leave a review telling me what you think of it so far :) The more reviews I get the more likely I will be to write the next chapter. :3


	2. Princess Sakura

**Note**: For those of you who didn't read the other story, the Goddess Sakura in this story represents Psych, the princess who married Cupid in Greek legends and became an immortal. In turn, when you meet the Syaoran of this world he will represent Cupid.

Chapter 2: Princess Sakura

* * *

The invisible force dragged everyone all the way to the huge wooden doors of the stone castle. The doors looked as if they would weight several hundred pounds a piece, yet the force swung them open with ease.

They entered into the foyer, where a huge staircase stood in the middle of the room. The invisible beings were dragging everyone to the stairs.

"Gah! Oh hell no." Kurogane said, trying everything he could to stop himself from being drug up the stairs. He was the first to arrive that the stairs, and he pressed his free foot firmly against the side of the bottom step and wouldn't allow himself to be dragged up the steps. "Let me go, I swear im going to kill you!"

The invisible hand tugged hard on his other leg a few times, but suddenly it stopped. It seemed like it had given up. Kurogane smirked victoriously, but he only had a second to celebrate. Suddenly he felt something grab the front of his shirt. The top of this shirt lifted off of his chest, and everyone could see the form of a clenched fist holding the fabric. The clenched fist lifted Kurogane off of the ground by only his leg and his shirt and began walking up the stairs.

"This is ridiculous!" Kurogane yelled angrily.

Seeing the force used on Kurogane, Syaoran looked back to the princess.

"Don't you hurt her." Syaoran yelled at the creatures. "Don't you hurt the princess." he yanked around and tried to reach for her. She seemed to have the most lenient capture. She wasn't pinned, or lifted by her limbs. It looked simply like something held on to her hand.

Suddenly she moved her captured hand and looked at it. She was free. She held her own hand, confused for a moment, then suddenly she was lifted off of her feet.

Syaoran yanked and growled, thinking that she would be treated as badly as Kurogane, but instead she is held much like a damsil in distress would be held. One arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her back. Then she started to be carried up the stairs.

Syaoran and Fay were already lifted off of the ground, so there was no change in their positions.

When they were up the stairs they found themselves in a long corridor. It was quiet for a moment, then suddenly, THUD

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kurogane yelled.

The creature let go of his shirt and let Kurogane's head bounce off of the floor. Then everyone was in motion again. They were all carried to the last room at the end of the corridor.

"Are you done yet?" Kurogane yelled when they finally stopped.

"He has a loud mouth." a voice rang out.

"Shut up Fay!" Kurogane snapped as he looked back at the blonde.

Fay's blue eyes looked confused. "Well that wasn't me, Kurgie." he said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" a boy's voice rang out in front of them. It sounded distraught.

"They are intruders." A girls voice said. Oddly enough the girl's voice came from the invisible figure holding Kurogane captive.

"The Princess will not be please." The boys voice said.

"Speaking of which." said the man holding Sakura. "Take a look at this one, Shot."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"The resemblence.. is uncanny.." Shot's voice said, this time closer to Sakura. "Bring them in. We'll ask the princess what she wants done with them."

The two large doors opened into a a huge room. After the group was pulled into the room they were stood in a row, and the large doors slammed shut behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurogane said angrily, looking around the room.

"Kuro-tan you sound mad." Fay smiled.

"Am I bleeding?" he ignored Fay and checked the back of his head.

Sakura looked around in amasement at the room. "This room is amazing." She said. "It is more beautiful then any room I have ever seen."

Syaoran smiled gently at her. There is somthing admirable about someone staying so calm in a situation like this.

Then someone coughed lightly to get their attention.

All four of them looked towards the bed, and there sat a beautiful young woman. Her green eyes gleamed, and her smile was gentle. Most eye catching of all, however, is the familiar face she wore.

It was Sakura.

"Well." the Sakura on the bed laughed lightly. "Isn't this interesting..."

* * *

Chapter 2, end

I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
If you did I would love a review, I am trying to wait until I get 2 or 3 reviews before I write the next chapter.  
Thank you for reading!

~Hincaru


	3. Introducing the Captors

**Note:** In this story all of the cards are personified and are servants to the Goddess Sakura. Some of the cards will be aged a little, for instance, the Power card is going to be teenager like, because it will be hard to incorporate a little girl in the line of work she is in, haha. Also the cards that were animals and inanimate objects will be personified as well. And I will add what Gods the people represent in parenthesis beside their name, if you have any questions about them feel free to pm me :)

I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 3: **Introducing the Captors:

* * *

The four of them stood, staring at Sakura's doppelganger sitting on the bed. Her hair was silky and hung right above her shoulders, and her eyes seemed older then her body. She wore long silver robes that wrapped around her and dangled to the floor. Yet everything about her was like Princess Sakura, nothing more so then her smile. She stood from the bed and walked so gracefully it almost seemed she was floating. She stood in front of Syaoran and put a hand on each side of his face.

He stared at her for a long moment, if he hadn't known better he would have thought he was staring into the face of his princess.

Suddenly she smiled playfully at him. "I bet your name is Syaoran." she laughed.

"How'd you know?" Syaoran asked, looking shocked when he did.

Princess Sakura smiled happily at her doppelganger who had guessed her friend's name perfectly, and she waited patiently for her to answer Syaoran's question.

"You like completely identical to my husband!" the other Sakura said. "Iiiidentical." she added with a laugh.

Fay smirked over at his little friends. "Dawwll, you two are married?" he secretly teased Sakura and Syaoran. "Tell us about your husband."

She smiled over at Fay, looking rather delighted that he made that request. "Well, to start off, he is a God."

A hush fell over the group for a moment.

"A GOD?" Kurogane looked shocked. He looked over at the boy he helped train _How could someone with the same spirit as him be a God?_ he thought to himself _Ha, must be one lenient God, he wouldn't get anything done.  
_

"Yes." the other Sakura smirked. "He is Syaoran, the God of love and beauty."

"kiiich" Kurogane held back a laugh. _Love a beauty? Ha!_

Syaoran shot him a slightly mean look, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Excuse me." Princess Sakura said. "If you are married to a God, does that mean that you are a goddess?" she asked politely.

"It does." goddess Sakura replied with a smile. "But I wasn't born one, I was actually born a Princess."

"Just like you." Syaoran added, smiling at his princess, who nodded and returned his smile.

"You are a rather beautiful princess, if I do say so myself." goddess Sakura giggled.

"If you were only a princess," Fay started, " How is it that you and your husband met?"

"Oh.." she thought for a moment. "That is a long story." she said finally.

"Pretty pretty goddess acts just like our princess." Mokona said flying out of Fay's arms.

Goddess Sakura's eyes lit up as she walked over to Mokona. "Aren't you adorable?" she said, putting her hands beneath him and bouncing him lightly.

"Mokona is very adorable." he agreed with her. "But your guards must not have thought so! They drug Mokona and his friends all the way here." he frowned.

Goddess Sakura looked completely shocked, her eyes went to the corner of the room, a corner that looked empty to the rest of the group.

"Shot! Is this true?" she asked.

"It is, your highness." a boy's voice replied from the corner. "But I had no idea until the guards had already dragged them to your door."

"Oh my." she frowned back at her guests. "You weren't hurt were you?" she asked.

"Yea actually." Kurogane nearly yelled. "One of your guards picked me up by my shirt and dropped me on my head."

"Oh no!" Sakura looked shocked. "Which one was it?"

Mokona turned in her hands and pointed back at the doors, where the invisible guards had appearantly been standing.

"It was her!" Mokona exclaimed. "With the short hair and the poofy pants!"

"You can see them?" Princess Sakura smiled at Mokona.

"It was a girl?" Kurogane looked mortified.

"Awll, Kurgie-pu i had no idea you were going easy on her because she was a girl." Fay teased with a smirk. "Oh wait.. you weren't were you?"

"Haha, Kurgie got beaten up by a girl!" Mokona teased too.

Even Syaoran had to laugh lightly.

Goddess Sakura smiled. "Actually, the fact that Power is the one who had to capture you proves that you are the strongest of the group, Kurogane."

"Power?" Kurogane halted his dirty looks for a moment.

"Yes." A girls voice rang out behind them. "I am Power, the strongest of the servants here." her voice sounded like she was no older then Princess Sakura.

"Why'd you have to treat me like an animal out there?" Kurogane turned and yelled at a wall, he felt kind of foolish doing so, but he knew the girl had to be back there somewhere.

"You were acting like one." The voice came from his right now, as if she were right next to him.

Kurogane jumped back a little, shocked by the fact she had moved. "How did you expect me to act when there were invisible hands yanking me around?"

"Well I didn't expect you to struggle so hard I had to yank you by your feet, and I certainly didn't think you were going to start kicking me!" she yelled back. "Besides how did you think we were going to react? Strange people fell from the sky into our Goddess' garden, of course we were going to capture you!"

There was silence for a moment, Goddess Sakura looked confused.

"You know." She said aloud. "I was wondering how you got here... but I thought you were brought here by Yukito (Zephyer, God of the West Wind)

"Yukito?" Princess Sakura looked hopeful. In all the other worlds she knew where ever Yukito was, her brother wasn't far behind. Her and Syaoran exchanged happy smiles.

But they didn't get the chance to question any further on the matter.

"Fell from the sky?" Goddess Sakura asked. "I would like to hear more about this story." she smiled. "But first, let me humbly apologize for the way you were treated by my guards!" She frowned lightly at her guards for being inhospitable. "I want the respective guards who captured you to apologize, take you to your rooms, and bring you clothes for tonight. Then you will be led to my dinner hall where I will feed you the greatest feast you have ever seen, and you can tell me more about who you are and how you got here." She smiled brightly. "Now introduce yourselves, guards!" She sat on her bed and watched them do so.

There was a heavy sigh heard. "I'm Power." she said in a bored voice. Kurogane growled and scowled in her direction.

Princess Sakura's hand was lifted and brought to invisible lips. "Hello Princess." a male's voice rang out soft and sweet. "I am Shield."

Sakura smiled and blushed lightly. "It's my pleasure to meet you. I am Sakura." she replied.

"The pleasure is all mine." the voice replied.

Syaoran watched with a growing jealousy in his heart, but he kept his composure and simply watched, until a voice in front of him cought his attention.

"Hello." a friendly girl's voice rang out. "I am fight." she said with a small giggle in her voice.

Syaoran smiled politely. "Were you the one who grabbed my hands or my feet?" he asked.

She laughed. "I had your arms.. sorry about that."

"I had your legs." a man's voice said. "I am Lock."

"It is very nice to meet the both of you." Syaoran said with a light smile.

"Hello." a soft female's voice said to Fay. "My name is Mirror."

"It is very nice to meet you, miss." Fay replied with a wide smile.

"Sorry I was so rough on you," you could hear a smile in her voice. "but you were quite slippery."

"I hear that allot." Fay said with a laugh.

"Oh, Fay is flirting with the pretty lady?" Mokona said flying over and laying on Fay's head.

"Not flirting." Fay said. "Being nice, there's a difference." he smiled at the creature on his head.

Goddess Sakura smiled brightly. "Very good! Now please take my guests to their rooms and get them ready for dinner." she pointed towards Syaoran and Sakura. "Make sure these two get rooms next to each other, I don't want a guard away from his princess." she smiled slyly at the two of them.

Syaoran smiled back and nodded, thanking her.

"Alright this way, you big brute." Power said, opening the door and pushing Kurogane out of the room.

"Hey, watch it you little brat!" he growled.

The rest laughed and followed them out the door.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short, but I have a bad habit of making chapters RIDICULOUSLY long, so I am trying to make this story less intimidating. :)  
Things will start picking up soon, sorry it is mellow for now, but I want to get all the characters introduced and comfortable in their situations.  
I would love it if you **reviewed**  
I would like to have two or three reviews for this chapter before I write the next one. :)

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it!

And , of course, if you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to send me a pm.

~Hincaru


End file.
